


I'll Never Get Engaged with a Mood Ring

by asaloki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaloki/pseuds/asaloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Orange,” Sam reads aloud from the instructions, his other hand still holding Cas’ outstretched. He smirks to himself before continuing, the pad of his thumb rubbing absent-minded patterns into Cas’ skin. “Get this; It means confusion. Pretty accurate, huh?”</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Get Engaged with a Mood Ring

Sam takes Cas’ hand and slides the ring smoothly onto his finger. “There,” he says, a wistful smile touching his lips as he looks down at their hands, at the plain band of the ring that sits neatly on Cas’ finger. “See? It fits.”

Cas looks down too, a furrow in his brow. He watches as the colours intermingle in the ring, blending into each other. When it finally settles on orange, he looks up at Sam with a questioning look. “I don’t—” he starts, but his sentence veers off when he sees Sam fumbling with his free hand to look at the piece of paper that came with the ‘mood ring’. “Sam?”

“Orange,” Sam reads aloud from the instructions, his other hand still holding Cas’ outstretched. He smirks to himself before continuing, the pad of his thumb rubbing absent-minded patterns into Cas’ skin. “Get this; It means confusion. Pretty accurate, huh?”

“I fail to understand how jewellery could ascertain one’s mood,” Cas argues, half-hearted.

Sam shrugs his shoulders, smiling a puppy-smile as he bends to look closer at the band on Cas’ finger. “I like this,” Sam says, hushed and tender, and Cas doesn’t need to ask what he means, because he already knows. They’re both thinking about it, after all, Sam’s ring on Cas’ finger. “You suit it, Cas.”

Cas’ gaze softens and the ring starts to change colour, from orange to a soft pink. Sam looks at the paper and a matching pink blush settles high on his cheeks. “Pink is infatuation,” he tells Cas. “Love.”

“Pretty accurate, huh?” Cas echoes, smiling. 


End file.
